The Force of the Hunt
by LaughingMack
Summary: Hello, this is the rewrite/reworked version of my old Star Wars x RWBY crossover! Jaune Arc is a powerful Light-side Force-User who is neither Jedi or nor Sith. Either way, it's his job to travel the galaxy and do whatever the Force guides him to. And now, it brings him to Remnant! WARNING! Rated for (im)Mature content. Jaune x Harem!
1. Intro

Okay, so here goes the first chapter of the new and (hopefully) improved version of "Hunters of the Light"! Thank you, Guest, for your input. And thank you everyone else who gave their own suggestions on what to call this story!

[Que Star Wars Intro]

STAR WARS

The Force of the Hunt!

For Thousands of Centuries, before the JEDI, before the SITH, since the dawn of the galaxy, The FORCE existed. Many Orders have risen and fallen seeking to understand and/or control this mystical energy field. However, two such Orders stood the test of time. Each one was the side of a coin. The Jedi, who promoted peace, justice, and order, represented the 'Light'. And the Sith, advocates of power and self-service. Represented the 'Dark'.

Both sides clashed through the millenia with one another, seeking to destroy or at least defeat each other. Finally, after thousands of years. The Sith executed a plan to remove their opposition for control of the galaxy.

Order 66. This Order forced all affected Clone Troopers to turn on their Jedi Commanders. Effectively wiping out the Jedi Order save for a few sole suriving members.

This... is not their story. This is a story about one handsome young smuggler/treasure hunter named Jaune Arc. For he, is a keeper. And not like, 'yep, he's a keeper alright.' No, he's a Keeper. Of the Force. Think of him as a Grey Jedi. He just never was a member of the Jedi Order to begin with. Being self-taught in the ways of the Force, and acquiring vast knowledge, power, and wisdom beyond his years, Jaune has scoured the galaxy in search of ancient artifacts of great connection to the Force. And depending on the artifact, he either destroyed it, or kept it. To safegaurd it from those who would misuse such items of great power. Items like the Sword of Ajunta Pall, or the Robes of Qel Droma.

After many adventures, and making many friends and enemies, Jaune's newest adventure leads him beyond the Outer Rim and deep into Unknown Space. All the way to the little world of Remnant...

TO THE STORY!

Jaune Arc, a blonde young man a few days shy of being 17 years old, prepped the coordinates for the location that the Force has given him. His visions told him of a planet, blue and green. Enveloped in an ancient darkness. There, he would be needed in destroying this evil before the New Galactic Empire's two Dark Lords, Vader and Sidious, can find it. In their possesion, these things would spread terror and havoc across the galaxy. Great black beasts of shadow and hate. Leaving all they cross to a very grim fate.

Thankfully, the Force was kind enough to share with Jaune visions of his future allies. Humans and people like humans, yet they had animal parts to themselves. Not unlike a few members of Jaune's crew. Some of the locals of this planet appeared to train from a very young age to fight these monsters. Using strange crystals infused with the elements. A fascinating thing.

The stars outside began to blur together as Jaune's ship, 'The Barhdia' entered lightspeed. Soon, Jaune felt a pull. A call. Towards his bed. 'Everyone else should be asleep right now. I guess I should follow their lead.' His thoughts drifted off towards his crew, all outcasts like himself. Perhaps this new world could be their new home. Oh well, sleep is what he needed now. And as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI RUBY AND CHIBI YANG PLAYING FETCH WITH CHIBI ZWEI

Jaune awoke to feel his ship lurch out of hyperspace. Getting up, he left his personal quarters to look out the cockpit's window. Yep. That's the planet. Blue and green with a shattered moon. It was a sight to behold. As he continued to study the planet, he heard a voice. "Good morning, Cap! Breakfast is ready!" He smiled at the sound of the cheerful female voice. "Thanks CV, I assume everyone else is awake and already eating?" Jaune asked his ship's AI. "Indeed, they are! Better hurry, some of them are REALLY hungry this morning!"

CV-03, an ancient AI that Jaune had found during his travels nearly four years ago. During that time, Jaune was part of a smuggler's crew and was seperated from them on some old desert planet. Left to fend for himself as the bounty hunter finished off the rest of the crew as well as their ship, Jaune went into hiding in some caves. There, he found this ship and met CV-03. Or, as Jaune sometimes called her, Seevie. The two became friends as he explored the ancient and abandoned ship. And, using parts from his former crew's former ship. Jaune followed CV's instructions to get 'The Barhdia' flying again. They've been treasure hunting and smuggling (for good causes, like a Space-Age Robin Hood) ever since.

Jaune made his way to the ship's dining hall where the rest of Jaune's crew was having breakfast. Several members of the crew stopped what they were doing to give Jaune his now usual 'Daily Goodmorning Service'. Aka, glomping time! The young man braced himself for his crews unusual habit of trying to cling to his body as tightly as physically possible. It was a wonder that he was still alive.

Underneath all the blue feathers, blue slime, and red scales, the rest of the crew could here their captain's audible sigh as he struggled to get back up. He knew they wouldn't get off of him until he gave them a "good morning" as well. "Good morning Miia, Papi, and Suu." He patted each girl on the head as he said her name. As he did so, he heard the sound of hooves against the metal floor.

"How many time's must I tell you? If you three keep it up, Master will get hurt one of these days." Jaune could see clearly now that he wasn't being held down by Miia the Lamia, Papi the Harpy, and Suu the Slime. They all meant well, it was just their way of showing their appreciation for him. Still, they didn't have to be so rough... Before Jaune could release a sigh of relief, his vision (and breathing room) was once again stolen from him. Via a stong pair of arms wrapping around his head and pulling him into two big soft sacks of fluff. Second time today for a near-death experience by boobage.

Squirming his head around so he could face his captor, Jaune was finally free to breathe. And see. "I am sorry, Master, I have failed you yet again by failing to stop those three from tackling you once more..." Centorea, the Centaur. Or, as Jaune was allowed to call her, Cerea. "It's fine Cerea, I don't mind. Now, how about you let me go so I can eat? Hmm?" And just on que, Jaune's stomache let out a fearsome growl. The blonde half horse, half-woman released Jaune in a hurry. Almost throwing him in embarresment. "I'M SORRY!"

Jaune sighed and shook his head. Still not used to the craziness of his crew. Turning around, he was greeted with the sight of six red eyes staring at him. Unsurprised, Jaune waved. "Morning to you too, Rachnera." The six eyed, busty, white haired, half-spider woman blushed, but then recovered. "Good morning to you too, Honey." Jaune then sat himself down at a table across from the latest addition to the crew. "Hey Lala." The blue woman was drinking her morning tea. "And to you, Mortal." To an outsider, the sight of a woman with her head removed from her shoulders and placed on the table while her body poured a hot drink through the neck would be unsettling.

To Jaune, however, it was pretty normal now. He's seen enough crazy stuff that something as strange as this would be no problem. Jaune turned his gaze to the left to greet Mero, a mermaid Jaune had saved and recruited. "Morning." He greeted. The girl nodded. "And to you as well, Master." The whole 'Master' thing that half these girls had going on for him was unsettling at first. But, it stuck. Now, it barely registers in the boy's mind.

Jaune began to eat his meal as he informed the girls of what was going on. "Alright everyone, right now, we are oribiting an unknown planet that the Force has drawn me to. We'll be landing in about in a forest in about an hour. We're going to be laying low for a while. So get ready to repel any intruders, since I'll be going to look for a local to help us get settled in. If they look like black monsters with bone growing out of them, destroy them. If they look like people, try to scare them off or something. Just don't kill them. Okay?" He directed his crew, each member nodded. "Okay, feel free to go outside, just stay within sight of the ship. And Papi?"

The blue bird-girl stood at attention. "Yes, Master?" Jaune's face became serious. "No flying, except in emergencies. Got it?" She looked sad. And Jaune felt bad, but it had to be done, he didn't want any unnecessary attention to any of the girls. Papi in particular since she was extremely vulnerable to armsfire. Her lack of hands prevented her from using ranged weapons. "Got it." She answered.

"Okay, then. Everyone, let's get ready." Jaune finished up his meal as everyone went their seperate ways thoughout the ship. "Seevie?" Jaune said aloud. "Yes, Captain?" She asked. "Keep an eye on everyone. Alert me if something goes wrong." The image of an attractive pink haired female humanoid appeared on a screen in the dining hall. She gave a mock salute and spoke up. "Yessir!" And dissappeared.

That meant it was time for Jaune to get his stuff together. An hour later, the ship had landed and he was dressed in his usual beskar armor and hoodie. A blaster rifle on his back, a vibro-dagger on the back of his waist, two blaster pistols strapped to his thighs, and finally the two parts to his lightsaber on his hips. The loading ramp opened up and sunlight poured in. The green forest was alive with the Force as Jaune took his first steps forwards...

AAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD CHAPTER!

Again, thank you to everyone who gave me potential names for this story. It took a bit for me to decide, but in the end, this one one. Don't worry! I'll probably be using the other names for chapter titles.

Sorry for the shortness, but I have a few things I need to take care of in RL. I do, in fact, still have a job and college to do.

And oh boy oh boy oh boy... The poll for whether you guys and/or gals want a Destiny x RWBY and/or Halo x RWBY crossover is over. It resulted in a tie for either both, and the 'Polite' Niether. As a result, I tallied up the semi-rude niether together with the 'Polite' one for a total of 12 votes on NO MORE! Then, I tallied the yes's for individual Halo and individual Destiny with the 'Both' option for a total of 18. So, guess what?

All you beautiful motherfuckers are getting both!

BYE!

P.S. I'm more of a Destiny Fan. So yeah... This is probably gonna suck for all of us... Expect the Destiny one to have more frequent updates than the Halo one. Plus it will probably have higher quality storytelling. Again, I'm sorry in advance.

P.P.S. I know it's a little early, but... HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUBY! 


	2. First Contact

Hi everybody! LaughingMack here to say that I still own absolutely nothing!

Just so you guys know, Jaune's outfit is still from the Canon (as of Volume 4), minus Pumpkin Pete on the hoodie due to Jaune having no clue who or what Pumpkin Pete is. The hoodie itself is just blank, and is made using a simple armorweave to provide some defence. The armor itself is actually made from beskar. AKA Mandalorian iron. Which means it's strong enough to withstand almost anything. The Arc Symbol is located on his chestplate.

(Sorry for the shortness! I've got a busy schedule right now!)

TO THE STORY!

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and these black monsters with glowing red eyes of doom and bone plate armor were constantly assaulting Jaune as he made his way through the green forest he had landed in. Damn things were everywhere! His DC-17m Blaster was running on low when those creatures finally stopped. Good thing too, Jaune only had three spare clips of ammo for the weapon on himself right now. It was in no small part due to his strong connection to the Force (and trust in it) that Jaune had become an even greater marksman than he used to be. Which was still an impressive skill level.

Jaune quickly used this opportunity to locate a small clearing to rest and recharge his 'natural energy shield' as he called it. A strange thing, really, Jaune developed this thing when he first came across what would later become his lightsaber crystal. Jaune took out the lightly glowing yellow crystal from the necklace underneath his shirt and began to study it visually and through the Force. A unique and powerful artifact to be sure, and the first one Jaune had found with his ship and Seevie.

According to the AI, CV-03 and the 'Barhdia' was built and created by a long forgotten and powerful entity. All CV could say about her creator was that he was simply known as Mack, and he had left the 'Barhdia' and CV, along with the 'Crocea Mors' Force Crystal onboard, behind for someone compatable with the Crystal to arrive. Whenever someone of Force Sensitivity would discover the ancient ship, CV-03 was to guide this person towards where the Crystal was housed. Then, she was to instruct the individual to take hold of the Crystal. Once the Crystal was in the palm of whoever was holding it, the Crystal would do one of three things. Do absolutely nothing, unlock something within the holder (Jaune guessed it was this energy shield thing, CV-03 could not say what it was since the data files were corrupted over the years) and bond with them, or destroy them.

Each reaction was the result of certain condition depending on the holder. If the holder was of more on the "Light" side rather than the "Dark", the Crystal would spare them, and CV-03 would promptly have the holder put the crystal back and leave. If they did not comply, they would be erased by the ship's defences. If they did comply, they would be escorted outside of the ship, and all memories of the encounter would be erased. Then, the ship would relocate to ensure its secrecy.

If the holder was more of a "Darksider", the Crocea Mors Crystal would eliminate them itself. Via disintegration on the molecular level. Starting from the hand, and traveling all the way up and throughout the body. According to Seevie, this process while short in reality, was extremely painful and would feel much longer than it actually was. Yikes. Jaune guessed that's where the name came from. "Yellow Death."

If the Crystal found its holder to be of good standing within the Light, and to be compatable with the Crystal itself, it would bond to its new owner. And unlock whatever this strange energy field is. After all that was said and done, ownership of the 'Barhdia' and CV-03 would be transferred over to the Crystal's new owner. Deeper in the ship was a repository of ancient holocrons that whoever this 'Mack' was had placed. They were to help guide and teach the new owner about their new job and how to use the Force and how to wield the Crocea Mors Crystal in a lightsaber.

Mack was undoubtedly a very powerful and possibly wise being in his time as he accurately predicted nearly everything that could have come up while he was gone. Or, the holocrons were extremly receptive of event outside of the ship and in the galaxy. Either way, he was one smart cookie. Everything on board the ship was easily older than the Republic by at least fifty thousand years! And the ship itself ran as if it were brand new, despite the age and data files' corruption. Unfortunately, there were no other parts to build a lightsaber inside the ship. Jaune would have to scour the galaxy for those parts. Thankfully, he had stumbled upon the ruins of an ancient Jedi Temple hidden on Naboo that happened to have parts that were, while ancient, still very useable.

Jaune closed his eyes and allowed the warmth of his crystal to flow into him, refilling his reseverves of this strange energy. He didn't really need the Crystal for this, his energy field thing did that on its own. The Crystal simply sped things up a great deal. He could almost swear that each time he refilled it, that this energy seemed to grow in strength and capacity. Like a muscle... It couldn't always stop all the damage of an assault upon his body, but it did drastically reduce that damage. It also seemed to boost his race's natural healing factor to new hieghts. Orginally, whenever Jaune was hit by, say, a stray blaster bolt as a minor injury, his energy field would reduce the damage by a fair bit, and speed up the healing a fair amount.

Nowadays, if Jaune were to get hit by a glancing blow from something like a blaster, his energy field could completely absorb that. A direct hit would still get through, but only hurt and slow Jaune down a little. Even a graze from an Inquisitor's lightsaber barely singed him! It would take a direct hit from such a weapon to have any real affect Jaune.

The recharging process was nearing its end when Jaune heard the snapping of a twig. With the aid of the Force, the Crystal was returned to its place on Jaune's necklace as he grabbed his DC-17m and aimed it at the newcomer. Newcomers... Several men and women of varying ages dressed in rough garments and armed to the teeth. They did NOT look friendly. Bandits. Around sixty in total. Many appeared human and a few had extra body parts. A few had an extra set of animal ears here, a few had animal tails there... One or two of them appeared to have both. Still, these guys were obviously here to have a little 'fun' with Jaune. One rushed forwards at Jaune. A female with a raccoon's tail and twin scimitars in hand. Odd, considering the majority of them appeared to be women... Oh well, it made little difference to the Sla'hra.

She took three steps before Jaune put a smoking hole in between her eyes. Her fellows stood in silent surprise at what they had just witnessed. Their eyes went from their now dead comrade to the blonde boy. Back to the corpse and then back to her killer. This was unexpected. They clearly believed Jaune wouldn't go straight for a kill. Either this means they're used to raiding and attacking civilians, or people they knew that wouldn't truly fight back.

Jaune glared at them with an intensity that they had only seen in one other person. Their leader. His anger was rapidly rising as he began to think about all the innocent people this trash could have harmed. "What?" Jaune asked. "You all are obviously prepared to take the lives of others... But when you're own lives come at risk you hesitate? Pathetic..." The stand off continued before Jaune spoke again, shouting angrily at them. "WELL?! WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?! THERE'S AT LEAST SIXTY OF YOU AND ONE OF ME! COME AND GET ME IF YOU THINK YOU'VE GOT WHAT IT TAKES! OR, YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND RUN YOU FIERFEKING COWARDS!"

That apparently got their attention as they all began to rush the blonde. Jaune squeezed the trigger only for an empty click to happen. He forgot to reload while recharging. Shit. 'This... may have been a bad idea...' Holstering the weapon onto his back, Jaune withdrew his two illegaly modded DC-15s, Ebony and Ivory. And there, all Hell broke loose...

MEANWHILE...

A dark woman with jet black hair and blood red eyes was currently sitting in her tent watching a live feed on her scroll. This woman was known as Raven Branwen. Her eyes narrowed as she watched what was happening. To an outsider, it would appear she was becoming upset at whatever scene was playing out before her. In truth, however, she was far from it. In all actuality, she was intrigued and, oddly enough, rather pleasantly surprised.

Earlier, her scouts had reported a lone individual making short work of the local Grimm in the area, making their way towards her clan's encampment. 'A Huntress.' She assumed, in response, Raven sent a detachment to deal with the issue while she watched from a live-feed connected to a small drone flying overhead.

Going by what the reports indicated, Raven expected to see an experienced Huntress. The scouts were unable to identify who this mystery person was, or who their affiliations were. All that was said was that whoever this person was, they were fast and precise. Too fast for their eyes to get a good look at. All they could make out was a blur of black, white, and blonde, as well as blue shots from the intruder's weapon.

Instead of getting the Huntress her warriors and Raven herself expected, they were greeted by the sight of a young man. "A boy?" She muttered under her breath. This was odd, he looked old enough to be a new recruit for one of the Kingdoms' militaries, but Raven didn't recognize his armor or the symbol upon his armor. Maybe he worked as back-up for a Huntress and got seperated? Maybe. or, was he a lone wolf? Perhaps. But why? Did he have a death wish?

She, along with the bandits at the scene, were further surprised when the young man dropped Tanooki without the slightest hesitation or difficulty when she decided to rush him. A pity, really, that woman showed such promise... Raven's intrigue was further piqued when the young man began to wade through her warriors, firing his strange pistols into the crowd. One shot, one kill. That was his motto apparently. For every shot was another kill to add to whatever his name was. It looked like he honestly didn't care if whoever he shot or struck lived or died. Because if his attack landed, and it always did, it didn't matter whether they died instantly or not. Those were injuries that by the time help arrived for the injured, if it arrived, would be dead, or would be carried off by Grimm in the aftermath of this fight.

A kick here, an elbow there, and a few pistol whips in between were delivered by the unkown blonde. Not only his weapons and armor were unfamiliar, but his fighting style too. He moved with an otherworldy grace and flowed through the battlefield like a current of death. His battlefield awareness, while not nearly as poetic, was something that garnered her attention. It was like having eyes in the back of his head, and on the sides as well. It looked like he could see everything in a perfect 360. But that wasn't all, it was as if he could see everything before it happened. If anything, he reminded Raven of herself, Summer, and their old mentor...

The battle, if you could call it that, was over. This boy-no... This 'man' had utterly crushed Raven's forces. At least half of them had trained like Huntresses before joining the Family. Now they were all dead, and/or dying. But she was not upset. No, it was the way the world worked. The strong live. And the weak... The weak die...

Raven Branwen's decision was made. Before her, was a new recruit. He will join and become a most valueable addition to her clan. Or, he will die. He may be strong, but Raven was stronger. The number of people and entities that could possibly stand a chance against her were few. And most of them... Were already dead...

AAAANNNNNDDDDD THAT'S A CHAPTER FOLKS!

Tune in next time for Jaune vs. Raven!


End file.
